The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device which is realized by flip-chip bonding a plurality of semiconductor chips while improving the characteristics and the manufacturing yield of a semiconductor package.
In general, a semiconductor packaging technology refers to a technology of manufacturing a semiconductor package product by mounting a semiconductor chip to a substrate or electrically connecting packages each including a substrate and a semiconductor chip. A semiconductor package includes a substrate and a semiconductor chip placed on the substrate. In order to electrically connect the semiconductor chip with the substrate, a wire bonding method or a flip-chip bonding method is used.
In the case where a semiconductor package is manufactured using the wire bonding method, a semiconductor chip is attached to a substrate by the medium of an adhesive, and the bonding pads of the semiconductor chip and the bond fingers of the substrate are coupled with each other using metal wires through a wire bonding process so that the substrate and the semiconductor chip are electrically connected with each other.
However, in the case of manufacturing the semiconductor package using the wire bonding method, since exchange of electrical signals between the semiconductor chip and the substrate is implemented through the metal wires, the operating speed of the semiconductor package becomes slow, and the electrical characteristics of the semiconductor chip may deteriorate due to the use of a number of metal wires.
In the case where a semiconductor package is manufactured through the flip-chip bonding method, a semiconductor chip is flip-chip bonded to a substrate by the medium of connection members such that the semiconductor chip and the substrate face each other, by which the substrate and the semiconductor chip are electrically connected with each other by the connection members. Then, an underfill process is performed to fill the space between the semiconductor chip and the substrate.
In the case of manufacturing the semiconductor package using the flip-chip bonding method, since exchange of electrical signals between the semiconductor chip and the substrate placed to face each other is implemented through the connection members, signal transfer paths are shortened when compared to the case of using the wire bonding method, and advantages are provided in terms of the operating speed of the semiconductor package.
However, in the case of manufacturing the semiconductor package using the flip-chip bonding method, since electrical connections are formed with the substrate and the semiconductor chip placed to face each other, if a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked on the substrate, it is difficult to appropriately connect the semiconductor chips with one another and the semiconductor chips with the substrate.